His Butler, His Lover
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has had one to many wet dreams of his butler Sebastian. One afternoon, alone with Sebastian, could be all he needs to make his dream a reality. Rated M, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

His Butler: His Lover

HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! Ah, I can't believe my first baby has been on this site for one year, ONE YEAR! Ah, I remember when I was writting it, my face blushing brightly in mere thought of what I was writting. The nervousness I felt before and after posting it. Oh, those were the days.

So, for my baby's first birthday, I decided to give this story a make-over! So, I hope you enjoy this. Also, I've decided to give out random facts about this story.

1) This fanfiction was actually written in the summer. I saved it on my iPod until November. There are more if you want to find out what they are, read and enjoy! ...

"But.. but young master!" Sebastian said while his eyes widened in shock at the young boy in front of him.

"How much longer must I wait, Sebastian? It's an order. Ciel said in an authoritive tone as he removed his eyepatch. "Do me...Now!" his right eye, which is the color of luscious lavender, brightened with his command. The star in the center of it became more noticeable, and a smirk soon appeared on Sebastian's face.

"Yes, my lord." he replied in a deep monotone voice before ripping off his gloves with his teeth, and revealing his own glowing contract.

"Shall we begin now, young master?" Sebastian asked as he started to take off his tailcoat.

"We might as well... I mean, I'm not goin' anywhere." Ciel said in a rather loud seductive purr. Sebastian placed his hands into Ciel's dark locks and started kissing him. The young Earl sighed, "It didn't feel as good as I imagined it would." he moped and bit the bottom of his lips.

The Phantomhive butler sighed at this. "Such a spoiled boy you are, master." he whispered into Ciel's ear, "Getting what ever it is you desire, and complaining when ever you don't. This is one of the many reasons why I find your soul to be oh so...irresistible." Ciel's face began to turn bright pink as heat started to form in his cheeks, "Yes, but are you sure you want me to continue master? Because once I start I cannot stop. And you're still just a young boy." Sebastian said to his young master.

"I am not a... 'young boy'." Ciel scoffed, "I am your master, and you shall do whatever I tell you to do! Unless, of course, you're saying you want our contract to end. Is that what you're implying, Sebastian?"

"Why of course not, my lord." was his butler's reply, "I am your faithful servant 'til the very end."

"Good, now can you get going? It's getting late, and I'm getting rather bored."

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle, "Yes, my lord." he whispered hotly into the other male's ear, before letting out a soft growl, and started to nibble and lick the flesh. And slowly, one button at a time, Sebastian removed Ciel's shirt, letting his mouth leave a trail to the other's lips before wetting his own two lips, and pressing them eagerly against his master's. The blue-haired boy parted his lips to let out a small moan, which was all his butler needed to stick his tongue inside his small cavern. Ciel moaned as his tongue collided with his butler's, and the taste of him spreaded around his taste buds.

Sebastian's bare hands started to slide down the boy's delicate body, and stopped when his fingers brushed against the belt buckle of the boy's black pants. "S-Sebastian!" Ciel panted out, the heat on his cheeks intensified, "N-n-not there!"

"But why not young master?" Sebastian asked in an uncharacteristically innocent tone, "I know you want it." he purred while his hand hovered over the boy's covered erection. "Your body is telling me your deep desire for it. Besides, you ordered me to do this to you. And I already told you that once I started I could not stop. So just relax, I'll take care of everything~." by this time Ciel's pants and undergarment was removed. "S-Sebastian!"Ciel screamed in pure ecstasy.

"Master~..." a gasp escaped the boy's lips.

..

"S-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried out, his eyes shot open, his body covered in sweat. As his breathing returned to normal, he realized that he was in his bed, alone. The slightest bit of disappointment graced his features as he realized that he was dreaming. ...

2) The last paragraph *points up* there, there, right there! Yeah...that wasn't written by me. The actual writter is my bocchan. She's on fanfiction as well, her name username is Dracosgirl547. Her only story so far is a Bleach fanfic called, "Training Gone Right". It's a RenjiXIchigo. Everytime I read it, I get a nosebleed. No joke.

So, how's this story so far? Was it a good decision to re-write it?


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT DAY

"Young master, I have brought you your afternoon tea" Sebastian said as he returned to the garden from the kitchen.

" Ah, I know this aroma anywhere." Ciel said while taking lite sips of the tea that was handed to him. "It's Ceylon tea, is it not?"

"You are correct as always master." Sebastian said, a smile graced his features.

"Tell me Sebastian." Ciel said as he placed his now empty cup onto the finely crafted table, "Have you ever had any desires?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, sire." Sebastian said as he retrieved the cup and poured tea into it again.

"Desires." Ciel said once more, a little bit louder than before. "Ones that you cannot control."

"Hmm. I have had my fair share from time to time, yes. Why do you ask?" said the raven haired butler.

"Oh, no reason. Just curiosity." Ciel replied quicker than he should have, a small blush began to brush across his cheeks. Sebastian's crimson eyes stared at the earl. "Why are you staring at me?" he demanded.

"Because... I can tell when you're lying to me, young master." Ciel's face turned a darker shade of pink. He remained silent, hoping he would forget what Sebastian had said to him. His heart rate started to increase and pound loudly against his rib cage. His train of thought was gone, the feeling in his fingers had gone completely numb, and his cup that was in between them slid downward and escaped his hand, letting it shatter into 100 pieces as it hit the grass. Tea, and broken china, scattered everywhere. Sebastian sighed at this and dropped down to his knees. "Look at what you've done." he scolded and started to pick up the shards of glass, "You have wasted your tea that I worked so hard to prepare for. Hmm, it seams like you need to be punished for what you have done." he whispered seductively into Ciel's ear once his cleaning was done.

"You can't be talking about here, right?" Ciel said.

"Oh, but I do." his butler purred and gave a quick nip to the Earl's ear.

"Are you mad man? I would have a cold in less than a minute under these conditions."

"Then how about we go somewhere warmer... And a little more comfortable." Sebastian suggested as he rubbed Ciel's thigh. The feeling of Sebastian's hot breath going down his neck, the gentle touch of his presence, it was so warm, so... so comforting to the Earl that his face began to turn pink once again, and a sigh escaped his throat. "Shall we go now young master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel only nodded in return, and was gently picked up by Sebastian. Once he was secure in his butler's arms Sebastian ran straight towards the manor.

Once the servants are out of his sight, Sebastian brought his pace down to a gentle walk. "Put me down you bloody oaf!" his master demanded as they reach one of the many narrow hallways, "I can walk on my own! I do not need your assistance!" by this time the two had reached Ciel's bedroom.

"My my, what an impatient boy you are." Sebastian said as he came to a complete halt, "You can't even wait until we enter the room can you?" His master's single blue orb glared at him, which brought a smile to his face. The door was soon opened by him and the two went inside. The butler shut the door behind them.

"Let me down Sebastian, now!" Ciel ordered, " This isn't a game!" Sebastian gave into his master's desires and set him down ontop of the blue sheets of the Earl's king sized bed, he turned and walked towards the door.

" Just tell me what you want me to do already." Sebastian said as he returned to his master at the bed.

" I have the slightest idea on what you're talking about." Ciel said as his cheeks turned pink again.

" Don't play that on me again." Sebastian said as he lifted his master's head, a single sapphire eye met a set of fiery crimson eyes." I thought I told you that I know when you're lying to me." Ciel averted his butler's gaze, trying so hard to keep his nerves cool.

" Well." he replied hesitantly to his butler, "I thought we were here so you can 'punish' me. Remember~?"

"You know I would never do that." Sebastian said.

"Wait what?" Ciel said, his voice filled with confusion.

"Well, not if you ordered me to anyway." Sebastian said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Then why are we here?!" his master demanded, "And... and why did you lock my door?"

"Because master." Sebastian said as he leaned forward, his lips now brushing against the Earl's ear,"I also know when you want something."

"Well." Ciel cleared his throat, "First, I want you to sit down." Sebastian obediently sat on the bed. "S-Sebastian..." Ciel said shyly and turned his head away from his butler.

"Now, don't get shy on me." Sebastian said and cupped his hand under the boy's chin, turning his head back and making him stare into his eyes. "Now, think back to what you just said."

" 'Sebastian...'?" Ciel said and bit his bottom lip playfully.

The butler sighed, "No, I was referring to when you said 'This isn't a game'. Remember? "

"Yes." Ciel answered, "But I only said that so you would put me down."

"I know you master." Sebastian said as his hand left Ciel's chin and ran down to the boy's chest, "And I know you would never bring up anything out of nowhere if you didn't desire it."

"...Sebastian?" Ciel's voice had gone down to a whisper.

"Sshh." Sebastian whispered back and placed one finger on his master's plump lips, "In one command," he continued in a seductive tone, "I can become more than your butler... I can become... your lover." Ciel's face turned bright red at the word. "But I cannot do so unless you order me to. Think carefully master." 2 excruciating minutes passed.

"Alright! I've made my decision." Ciel finally said and broke the silence.

"Very well young master." Sebastian replied, he waited patiently for his master to continue.

"This is an order, Sebastian." Ciel said and ripped the eyepatch away from his face, "Do me... Now!" his once covered eye brightened at his command. A smirked appeared on the butler's lips.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied and ripped off his gloves, revealing the contract that bounded him to the boy. He leaned in forward and started to kiss the small boy.

"Hm." Ciel said as he felt the deja vu in the air.

"What's wrong master?" Sebastian asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing..." Ciel moped, "It's just..." he paused, "It just didn't taste like I hoped it would."

"Well, I beg to differ." Sebastian said and lifted the boy's head once again, "I find you quite sweet, just as I expected." Ciel blushed intensely.

"Shut up!"

The Phantomhive butler chuckled and claimed his master's lips with his once again.

"...Sebastian?" Ciel whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Yes?" his butler whispered back as he started caressing the boy's flustered cheeks.

"Could you hurry things up...please?"

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Ciel replied instantly.

"Then yes, my lord." Sebastian said as his lips returned the younger's plump ones. No collision was made this time. Instead, the butler stuck out his tongue, and lapped at the skin until it was down to the boy's neck.

"Sebastian." Ciel said as he felt his butler's lips clamp down around an area of his neck.

"What is it this time, my lord?" he asked.

"I over heard two gentleman the other day..."

"That's very grand of you master." Sebastian blurted out, it was clear that he was frustrated about his master interrupting him while he was trying to mark his territory.

"Let me finish!" Ciel snapped, his eyes widening in irritation, "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. I over heard two gentlemen's conversation the other day, when we were attending the queen's party; they were saying something about couples, getting ready to do something like this would do something called a 'show'. I've never seen one before. Would you do one for me?" his tone of voice sounded more like a request, then a really long story for an order. This made the raven chuckle. "What's so funny?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing..." Sebastian replied with a smile, "It's just, you called us a couple... Ciel." Ciel's face instantly turns red, this was the first time he had ever heard his name come out of his butler's mouth.

"Shut up!" Ciel said as he tried to hide his rapidly growing blush, "Just do the show already." he demanded impatiently, "And that's master to you. I never want my name to come out of your mouth like that again! Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian replied and gave a quick bow.

"Good, now do the show already!" Ciel ordered. As a frown fell upon his lips, a smirked appeared on the butler's.

"Yes... my lord" And the show began.

..

Ciel stared in awe at the graceful movements of his butler hips. Never once had the two lost eye contact, and every article of Sebastian's attire was tossed carelessly left and right. "Satisfied?" he asked as he threw his last piece of clothing, which were his undergarments, onto the floor.

" I-I..." Ciel said, he was completely at a loss for words.

"You...what?" Sebastian asked, hesitantly

"I never knew it meant... you know...that!"

" Well, what did you think it meant?" Sebastian said as he tried his hardest not to laugh at the boy's innocence. "Show me what you think it means." he said as he sat down on the bed.

"But...but I already know what it means!" Ciel protested.

"Then do it." Sebastian purred.

"What?!" Ciel said in absolute shock, he didn't expected those words to come out his butler's mouth.

"Oh, come on master." Sebastian started to whine, "I did a show for you."

"Yes, indeed you did. Only because I ordered you to!"

"I still did it, none the less, now the least you could do is do one for me."

"But... but!" Ciel stammered, his heart rate was starting to increase.

" It's not as hard as you think." Sebastian cooed, "Just try it.."

"Alright." Ciel said as he slowly rose to his feet. With shaking fingers, Ciel's show had begun.

The young Earl was doing miraculously well for this being his first show. He managed to slip off his jacket effortlessly, his nervousness soon faded away. 'Watch this Sebastian!' he decided to skip un buttoning the row of numerous buttons on his white dress shirt and his just take it off'. " Ow!" he yelled as his shirt left everything exposed except for his head."Sebastian!"

" Yes?" Sebastian said in slight confusion.

"I got my hair caught on a button!" Ciel yelled in pain. "Get it out!" he ordered. Sebastian didn't a word, he only sighed. "What?" Ciel asked.

"You didn't unbutton your shirt. That was careless, you of all people should have known better." Sebastian said and ripped the button off the white dress shirt. He completely ignored the fact that his action would hurt Ciel.

"OW! Watch it!" his master hissed as he glared at ignorance of his butler.

"1,000 appologies master." Sebastian said as he tossed the shirt to the side, he'd tend to that later. Sebastian kissed the top of his master's head, his lips gently pressed against the spot where button once was. "Better?" he asked in a comforting tone.

"A little." Ciel said with a pout gracing his face, and a heavy blush caressing his face.

"Good, now could you finish please?" Sebastian asked. Ciel sighed, he thought that little incident would make the butler forget that accursed show.

"Very well then." he sighed, his fingers were over the next article he had to discard, and his show continued.

..

"How did I do?" the Earl asked when he tossed undergarments over his shoulders.

" It could use a little more work." Sebastian replied and smirked at the boy. Annoyance spread across the younger's face, his mix colored eyes now narrowed at the butler. "Don't worry master." he said took the younger's hand with his, and pulled their bodies into an embrace. "You'll get more chances later."

"Only if I allow that to happen, that is." Ciel said and smirked against his butler's bare chest, "What shall we do now, Sebastian~?" the boy asked while he looked up and stretched his vulnerable neck.

"I have an idea~." his butler purred and licked the purple colored blemish on the Earl's pale neck, the boy responded with a breathy moan. A smirk took over the butler's lips for a brief moment, before the lips parted and he started to attack the younger's neck again.

"Mfm...unm...Sebastian..."

"What?!" Sebastian growled as he detached himself from the flesh and looked at the boy with annoyance in his eyes.

"You've been doing everything." Ciel said, completely unaffected by the older's glare. " I only want to partake in some of the action, that's all."

"My apologies, young master." Sebastian said as embarrassment started to emerge in his body.

"It's quite alright Sebastian." Ciel said,"I'd growl at you too if you kept disturbing me at my work." Sebastian smiled at this.

"Here." he said as he brought three fingers to his masters lips, "Suck on these." he instructs.

"Is that all?" Ciel asked.

"Yes." Sebastian replied, "Why? Is that to complicated for you?"

"Don't mock me Sebastian." Ciel growled.

"It was not my intension sir." Sebastian said and pressed his fingers harder against his master's lips. As the boy opened his mouth, Sebastian slid his fingers inside. Once the fingers had been inside for a few seconds, Ciel closed his mouth, and tightened his lips around the digits. He tried to make sure every inch of the fingers were coated evenly. "Very good master." Sebastian said and gave the boy's damp head a few pats. "Now just continue doing this until I say so. Understood?"

"M-Hm." Ciel mumbled, his tongue brushing over the tips. Sebastian nodded approvingly, then buried his head to the crook of the boy's neck once again, and attacking the purple spot with his lips.

As Sebastian finished the newly formed mark on the boy's neck, he smirked, and as he did so, he took his fingers unexpectedly out of the boy's mouth. A thin line of saliva connected the boy's lip to the three fingers.

"Very good, young master." he separated his fingers and nodded at the saliva in between the digits, "Very good indeed."

"Thanks...I think." Ciel replied, his chest was heaving slightly and his face was flushed. "I only have one question."

"And what may that be?" Sebastian asked.

"Why did I have to do that?" the boy asked with a voice filled with innocence.

"Good question." Sebastian said as he gently positioned the earl on his stomach.

"What was that about? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm going to show you why I had you sucking on my fingers." Sebastian said, "Please get on your hands and knees, master."

"Wait, what?!" the Earl stammered out.

"Did you not understand me? I said, hands. Knees. Now!" the butler demanded and gave a light smack to the boy's to backside to emphasize his demand.

"Alright, alright." The Earl groaned and slowly got on all fours, his limbs shook as he tried to support himself. As Sebastian stared at his awaiting master, he licked his lips. He had a strong desire to just get this started, he desired to fill his master to the brim right then and there. But he knew better, he knew that if that happened his master would surely be broken in two, and he did not want that to happen. The recently moistened digits trailed down the boy's backside, sliding down to in between the two mounds of flesh, and rubbing against the puckered entrance. The Earl gasped. "S-Sebastian." The butler didn't make an utter sound in comply, he only stopped his motions. His cheeks turned red as he prepared for what would come of his mouth next. "Since we're going to continue with this." the Earl took a deep breath before he continued, "I would appreciate it if you would call me 'Ciel'. "

"As you wish." Sebastian said, he continued his motions once again, and one of his lean fingers vanished inside the boy.

"Ah... Sebastian!" Ciel gasped, his body went into shock,"W-what are you doing?"

"Stretching you out." Sebastian replied soothingly, "So this turns out more pleasurable than painful."

"Ah." Ciel moaned quietly as his head nodded slightly.

"Here comes another one, brace yourself." The raven-haired man inserted another finger of his inside the boy. Once it was completely sheathed, he spread them as far apart as he could. This action made the earl's moans intensify."One more to go." Sebastian said enthusiastically as he added the third, and final, digit.

"A-ahh..." Ciel moaned, his head leaned from side to side as he gasped for breath.

"Does it hurt... Ciel?" Sebastian asked hesitantly as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of the boy under him.

"Only.. ah .. a little." Ciel replied, his eyes were shut as tight as he could get them, this sensation felt more weird than anything else.

"Let me know when it gets to much for you." Sebastian said with a voice full of concern for his beloved master.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Ciel said calmly. Sebastian smiled at this and removed his fingers from inside the boy.

Are you ready?" Sebastian asked as he aligned his leaking tip to the freshly stretched entrance.

Ciel nodded with eyes darkened from his lust. "I'm ready. But the real question here is, are you?" he smirked as he teased his butler. The butler let a soft chuckle escape his throat, his only response before he gently thrusted his hips forward, and entered the boy's body.

"Sebas-AHH!" Ciel started squirming against the sheets, to him this felt stranger then the fingers, only half of his butler was inside.

"Am I hurting you?" Sebastian asked as he stopped his motions, he was completely inside the immense warmth that was his master. There was a moment of silence from the Earl. He was trying to grow accustomed to the monster that was inside of him, and what seemed like an endless moment of silence, two utter words left the boy's lips.

"No. Move."

His butler didn't need to be told twice. Slowly moving his hips back, he pulled out, only the tip remained inside. With a sharp breath for air, the demon thrusted forward. Soon the butler had started a steady rhythm, the boy under him grunted and moved his legs farther apart.

"S-Sebastian...ughn, go faster." the command was barely audible.

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked as he stopped his movement. He thought he had hurt his master.

"Faster!" Ciel snapped, his eyesshot open, his body thrusted weakly onto his butler to prove his point. The butler's eyes bursted into a dangerous shade of red, a spine chilling smile formed his lips, and he wrapped his hands around his master's slender waist. Sebastian fulfilled his master's command and increased his pace."Ah ah.. oh..ah! " the Earl moaned. His eyes had fallen shut in complete and utter bliss as he cried his butler's name over and over. " H-Harder!" he demanded, his butler had just recently found his 'sweet spot' and now he was turning into a bigger moaning mess. "Harder...and-and faster!"

"As.. as you wish." Sebastian was starting to pant harshly, he pushed his master's fragile body down so that his chest touched his legs. His thrusts became more violent, the sound of skin slapping against skin intensified. His pace, however, stayed the same, but his master was too submerged in his own pleasure that he didn't realize it.

"Ah..nnn..Ahhh!" the two sweaty bodies moaned in unison.

"Ci-Ciel.." Sebastian moaned, his hands were running up and down the boy's body, "You feel so tight...so sinfully tight!"

"Ah..ggrmphf..ah!" Ciel moaned back, "It feels so... Good!"

"Let's change positions." Sebastian randomly suggested and stopped his thrusts. They both took gulps of air before the Earl replied.

"O... Ok." sweat was running all over his petite body. Sebastian leaned back, he removed himself from the boy in the process, his head was now against a few plush pillows. He signaled the boy's presence to come with a gesture of his hand, and when he did just that, Ciel climbed on top of the slimy chest of his butler.

"Are.. are you trying to telling me.." Ciel paused to gasp for air, "That you want me.. to take over?" "Do you want to?" Sebastian asked.

"Do I have to?" Ciel asked in return.

"Do you want to?" Sebastian repeated, annoyance flickered in the other's eyes.

"Well, no, not at this very moment.. But do you want me to, Sebastian?"

"No." Sebastian replied, "Relax, my lord, and I shall take care of everything~." as he was about to thrust upwards, he was stopped by the voice of his master.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Sebastian asked. Ceil leaned forward and stuck out his tongue, starting to lick the beads of sweat off of his butler's forehead. "What was that for?" Sebastian asked and tilted his head slightly to the side when his master pulled back.

"No reason." Ciel purred as a smile formed on his lips, "I just felt like doing it." Sebastian smiled. "What?" his master asked.

"You reminded me of a cat." Sebastian said,"What you just did."

"Meow." Ciel purred, he rubbed his head against the side of his hand, just like a typical house cat would. Sebastian's fire colored eyes widened at the sight, his smile had widened as well, a light blush dusted across his face, and his erect member twitched against the boy's parted thighs. With the bite of his lower lip, Sebastian thrusted upwards, and into the eagerly waiting enterance. His lower body moved up and down, slowly at first, which allowed his master to get use to the new, and unfamiliar position. "Mmm... Sebastian." Ciel moaned as the sudden desire for more friction increased, "Faster.. and much harder." Sebastian didn't hesistate, his hips started pounding into the younger male's trembling body. "Ahhhhh! Mmmmm Ahh!" Ciel moaned "Ah... Se-Sebastian!"

"Yes.. Ci-Ciel?" Sebastian moaned back, the Earl felt delectably tight in this position.

"This.. this is amazing." Ciel cried at the top of his lungs. Sebastian was hitting his prostate, and his body shook with every jolt of pleasure. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop! Please!"

"Ah..!" Sebastian moaned, his hands roamed up and down the bouncing chest. "you're so...so.. tight. Oh, it feels good."

" Sebastian!" Ciel moaned, his mouth hung lose, his head tossed to the side as Sebastian's sinful fingers teased his stiff nipples. Another moan escaped his lips.

"Call me master, Ciel. " Sebastian demanded, he had a sudden craving for superiority from his master.

"And what would happen if I said 'No'?" Ciel said, he was looking straight at Sebastian. Even though he had a desire for him, he did not desire to strip off the pride and dignity he still had left inside him.

"No?" Sebastian asked in mild shock. He was well aware that his master would not give in to that desire so easily. After all, where would the fun in that be if he did?

"Did I stutter?" Ciel said as he continued to stare at him. He wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Well...no, you did not." Sebastian replied to his master," But what would happen is..." he froze, finally stopping his movements, "This."

"NO!" Ciel whined, Sebastian was still buried deep inside him, but there was no movement, no friction, no pleasure; just an uncomfortable sensation. "You can't stop now. We just got started."

"Then say it!" Sebastian ordered sadistically, and glanced at the Earl.

"Hphm." Ciel scoffed at the immaturity of his butler. " You know, for a demon, you got some nerve. Ordering you're master around like that."

Sebastian gave a sigh in disappointment, "Oh well it was fun while it lasted." he pulled himself out at a slow pace, carving the tightness of his master into his memory before the sensation left him completely.

"NO!" Ciel cried, every inch of his butler was out of him. The sensation alone made him feel empty, incomplete, something he wasn't fond of. " Please Sebastian!" tears were now running down his face. "I want it! I-I need it!"

'Is he really going to do it? Have I finally brought him to his knees , and into submission?' Sebastian couldn't believe what was going on. Did he finally break the Earl? "Then I shall give you one more chance." he said.

' Damn you Sebastian!' Ciel clenched his teeth as he continued to use his inner monologue. 'For turning me into this...this slut!' "Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel muttered, and dropped his head as if he were ashamed. 'What do you think you're doing?! Now you're really starting to act like a slut! Happy now?'

"Now, call me master." Sebastian his order once again, and waited patiently to see if his master had indeed fall into submission.

Ciel paused and sucked in a breath of air. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to give up his pride for the pleasure he lusted for? Was it really worth that much? "M-m-master." he muttered, his voice was barely audible. Guess so.

"Hm?" Sebastian hummed and moved his hips upwards. The slit of his erection rubbed against Ciel's entrance.

"M-m-master." Ciel muttered again, his hair was covering his shame filled eyes, and his hands gripped the sheets of his bedding.

"I cannot hear you?" Sebastian said and moved a bit more. He had not entered the boy's body, his shaft just rubbed against it. Annoyance and agitation flickered inside the boy.

'You liar! You bloody liar! You can to hear me!'

"Master." Ciel said to him a bit louder. Sebastian started to rock his lower body in a sensual rhythm that teased the young male.

"That was a good try." Sebastian said,"But you need to speak louder."

'I've already gave the rest of my pride to you! What more do you possibly want from me?!'

"Ohh...oh master!" Ciel moaned as loud as he possibly could. A smirk appeared on his butler's face as he rammed himself, unexpectedly, into his master. A gasp could be heard coming out of the young Earl, and his body began bouncing to the rhythm his butler was making. "Ahh!" Ciel moaned, "Harder! Harder! Harder!" his voice was filled with need.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked.

"Nnnnnn!" The boy whined as the pace was slowed down.

"I want you to beg for it, Ciel~."

"Nnn, go harder, please! I'm begging you!"

"That was not begging, and you know it." Sebastian had now stopped his movements entirely. "It would seem that you're satisfied and no longer desire this."

'Ugh! Not this again!' "That's not true."

"Then prove it to me. Go on...beg."

"...Oh master..." Ciel's eye lids had closed, "Please, give it to me. Hard, and rough. Break me, split me into two, make me scream until my voice is no more..." he lifted his head and opened his eyes. Darkened blue eyes connected with fire red eyes. "Mmmm, oh god I want it, I want it so bad. Please give it to me...and hurry! I can't wait like this any longer." he finished off with a purr, and a lick to his lips.

The fire red eyes widened immensely, the Phantomhive butler was shocked; for he did not know such words could come out of those once innocent lips. His manhood had stood, now painfully, erect, pre-cum had been flowing freely from his slit the moment the darkened eyes collided. "Why, how could I not comply?" Sebastian purred, and it sent a shudder down the boy's spine. "To the one who asked me so kindly."

Ciel would have glared at his butler, slapped him even, for the words that left his lips. But his small body was being filled by the giant known as Sebastian, and his body went numb with pleasure. His mouth hung open, and loose, when a slow rhythm was created. That sensation didn't last long, Sebastian had upped the ante, so to speak. His thrusts were harder, his hips moved faster, his master had supplied him with all the adrenaline he could ever want or need. The harsh pace was now set.

"AHHH!" Ciel moaned in pleasure when his prostate started being abused repeatedly, "Master!"

"I'm.. I'm getting rather tired of hearing that. Call me Sebastian again."

'You forced me to give up what little pride I had left to call you that! And once I did, you wanted me to beg like a bloody whore! You threatened to stop this twice, and now after all that, you're tired of being called that?! What the hell?!'

" O...ok" Ciel's eye's had closed, pleasure and lust engulfed his sweaty body,"Se-Sebastian?!" he yelled as his eyes shot open. Sebastian had his large, sweaty hand all over his member and began to pump the organ with vigor. "Ahh!" He moaned louder, "Ahhh...oohhh. Se-Sebastian! Please...Don't stop!" He was unable to stop the words babbling out of his mouth.

" Oh Master!" Sebastian moaned, for once his eyes were closed.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel called out, unfamiliar heat began to rise from his lower abdomen, "I don't know what's happening to me, but something's going to happen...s-soon! I can f-feel it!"

"I can feel mine too, master." the raven had his master's chin in the palm of his closed hand. Their eyes gleaming at one another's, faces were lured closer together, lips were connected, sparks were flying. The young Earl couldn't hold back any longer, his body jerked, and his head jerked back, as his first orgasm left his body with a scream of pure ecstasy. The white dots and trails of semen clung to both of their upper bodies, and with a few more thrusts, he released himself inside of the tight holes that pulsated his now softening member with a low groan leaving his throat.

For the first time ,since they had entered, no words were spoken. The room reeked of sex and sweat as the couple caught their breaths.

"Se-Se-Sebastian." Ciel whispered, he was still panting for air. Sebastian had gently pulled himself out, which made the boy feel empty at first. But the emptiness soon faded, and was replaced with fatigue. To fatigued to support himself, the Earl's body dropped, and he was now face to face with his butler...his lover. "Sebastian..." Ciel whispered again, "This is an order, Sebastian." Sebastian's sparkling eyes never drifted from his, "Always be here.. by my side... for-forever. Never betray me. Never leave me. Forever." his different colored eyes brightened with his order. Those same eyes widen in shock when he felt hands wrap around his slender hips. "Sebastian?" Ciel whispered in confusion.

"Shhhh." Sebastian finally replied with a whisper back, his forearms now hugging his masters curled up little body when he places their sides on of the mattress. His ears were soon filled with light snores. "Hm." The butler hummed, and smiled, to himself as he stroked his masters soft, and damp dark hair, he was getting fatigued himself. "Yes, my lord." he whispered softly into his master's ear. His eyes shone red one last time before they shut, and he soon drifting off to sleep, with his master by his side. ...

3) Final things you might not have known about this story. This was a combination of the first four Kuroshitsuji Fanfics that I've read. All have had a show, they were lemons, and Sebastian topped. Everything else was my own. I hope you liked the new version of this story. Review for me! So I know I made the right choice of re-writting this story.


End file.
